warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Marines Exemplar
The Marines Exemplar is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown Founding and origin that is listed in the Mythos Angelica Mortis, a tome of ancient knowledge stating that 20 Space Marine Chapters, collectively called the Astartes Praeses, had been created to watch over the Eye of Terror region after the Great Scouring. The Marines Exemplar are part of the Astartes Praeses. During the 13th Black Crusade Chapter Master Maxim Absolon originally deployed nine companies of the Chapter according to Logan Grimnar's (the Great Wolf of the Space Wolves) deployment plan, resulting in the Chapter being scattered across several warzones in defence of the Segmentum Obscurus. However, after the Chapter Master's Thunderhawk was shot down Captain Raoul of the 2nd Company took command (though the Chapter remains hopeful that Maxim Absolon may still be alive behind enemy lines). He now deploys according to his own advisors and not Logan Grimnar's battle plans. The Marines Exemplar's homeworld is the planet Necris. Chapter History Astartes Praeses The Marines Exemplar are listed in the Mythos Angelica Mortis, a tome of ancient knowledge stating that 20 Space Marine Chapters, collectively called the Astartes Praeses, had been created to watch over the Eye of Terror region after the Great Scouring. The Exemplars are part of this elite group of guardians. Notable Campaigns *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - The Marines Exemplar dedicated all but one Reserve Company to the Imperial efforts against the Forces of Chaos during the 13th Black Crusade. Chapter Master Maxim Absolon originally deployed nine companies of the Chapter according to Logan Grimnar's (the Great Wolf of the Space Wolves) deployment plan, resulting in the Chapter being scattered across several warzones in defence of the Segmentum Obscurus. Tragically, Absolon was lost in the opening phase of the conflict, as his company attempted to extract the senior staff of an Astropathic way station before the forces of Abaddon the Despoiler overwhelmed the jungle moon on which it was located. The 5th Columnus Regiment, a Traitor Guard unit led by the demagogue Colonel Jobe, was making a push towards the Belis Corona System, but had first to secure the jungle moon. Greatly outnumbered, Absolon led his force in a desperate breakout attempt, and although the majority of the company escaped, the commander's Thunderhawk gunship was shot down, exploding as it failed to clear the jungle canopy. The commander was listed as missing in action, though the Marines Exemplar have not given up hope that he might have survived the crash and remained active behind enemy lines. However, Absolon's second-in-command, Captain Raoul, had distanced the Chapter from Logan Grimnar's Council of War afterwards, preferring instead to deploy the Chapter's companies as his own advisors saw fit. Notable Marines Exemplar *'Chapter Master Maxim Absolon' - Current Chapter Master of the Marines Exemplar Chapter. Missing after his Thunderhawk was shut down on a jungle moon that was being invaded during the 13th Black Crusade. He originally deployed the Marines Exemplar according to Logan Grimnars plans. The Marines Exemplar still hope that he is alive behind enemy lines. *'Captain Raoul' - De facto Chapter Master in the absence of Maxim Absolon. After he assumed command, he redeployed the forces of the Marines Exemplar, ignoring the plans laid out by Logan Grimnar. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Marines Exemplar's primarily wear black Power Armour, with the exception of dark red arms and shoulder plates. The black squad specialty symbol (Tactical, Assault, Devastator or Veteran) is indicated on the right shoulder guard. A white Gothic numeral centred in the middle of the squad specialty symbol indicates squad number. The colour of the Aquila or Imperialis on the chest indicates company number in accordance with Codex-approved heraldry -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), etc. Chapter Badge The Marines Exemplar's Chapter badge is a black skull with an ebon halo of seven spikes that radiate from the top like a crown. This is centred on a field of red. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet) *''Art of Warhammer 40,000'', pp. 70-71 *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition), pg. 16 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 30 *''Index Astartes'', "Humanity's Shield" *''How to Paint Space Marines'' (2004), pp. 77, 89 *''White Dwarf'' 312 (UK), "Silent Menace - Space Marine Scouts", by Andy Hoare, pg. 45 *''White Dwarf'' 284 (US), "Humanity's Shield" (Article) *''White Dwarf'' 283 (US), pg. 70 *''White Dwarf'' 281 (US), pg. 74 *''Dark Creed'' (Novel) by Anthony Reynolds, pg. 45 *Red Bubble Sticker Marines Exemplar Chapter Badge Under License from Games Workshop Gallery File:ME_Scout.jpg|A Marines Exemplar Scout Marine armed with an Infernus "S" Pattern Bolt Pistol and a Chainsword MarinesExemplarChapterBadge.jpg|Marines Exemplar Chapter Badge es:Marines Ejemplares Category:M Category:Astartes Praeses Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding